spearbreakersfandomcom-20200213-history
Strohe Adreushcen
Strohe, a small and odd farmer native to Everoc, joined Reudh in his quest to find Vanya through most of 209. A veteran of both the Battle of the Blood Plains and the Battle of Division 48D, Strohe is not shy of combat, but prefers the more beautiful things in life. Before Reudh's Quest Strohe led a single, average life as a young farmer of Everoc; he was thought odd for most of his life because he often preferred to sit in the forests and doze there. Together with Tedaz, Strohe joined the dwarf Lord Reudh in his quest to find his object of adoration, the elf Vanya Carena. The Quest to Find Vanya Strohe took with him his strange knife, a slightly jagged one which carried an incomprehensibly sharp edge. He used this to great effect against the local bandit Sana Plantjokes; neatly avoiding every strike he threw at him Strohe tapped him once lightly with the edge of the blade, killing Sana instantly. Strohe fights using a strange combat style not unlike dancing, which seems to suit him well. A friend of Strohe's by the name of Aspka died shortly after this fight from a snake bite. Battle of the Blood Plains After visiting Ceshcacil and meeting the lasher Lurit Fanuupu and the local lord Hathur Tammunique, and later, visiting the capital Sewaturet, the group of four were attacked by two Holistic Spawn. Tedaz and Strohe took one together, while Lurit and Reudh took the other. During this fight, Strohe showed his strange dancing combat skills again; a light step allowed him to evade the spawn and hit it twice, scoring its arms deeply. His knife could not manage to defeat the spawn; but the ruined arms allowed Tedaz to break free and take the Spawn's head off with his sword. Lurit and Reudh also defeated their opponent, but Lurit lost his foot to the raging enemy. Lurit's Injury Lurit was badly injured in the Battle of Blood Plains; he lost his foot to a spawn bite. Strohe attempted to aid any way he could; keeping the injured lasher company while Reudh prepared his medicine. As a simple farmer, he could not do much to help besides administering Lurit water, and this made the farmer unhappy that he could not help his friend. As time went by, Lurit's condition worsened; he'd lost a lot of blood, and the blood plains were filled with germs and bacteria. Strohe, again, could do nothing to help; but help came in the form of Vanya, John (an ex-Ballpoint contractor), and two scythods (Klade and K'bahth ). These four managed to get Reudh's group to the Amber Barb, an area where the Scythod lived and also where division 48D of Parasol were stationed. The advanced medical tech of Parasol enabled Lurit to survive. The Calm Strohe found new friends in Division 48D. He got on well with a lot of them, despite his simple background. He also engaged in training, like his friends; he was taught to use a gun to prepare to defend himself. It was at this time that Vanya told him, Reudh, Strohe and Lurit about the 'timewar', a multi-dimensional war fought by two companies, Ballpoint and Parasol, and occasionally smaller companies like Stone Inc., Eris and Aegis. The Storm - The Battle of Division 48D Ballpoint contractors assaulted Division 48D's base; having captured a reinforcement portal 48D was in a serious position; if they could not retake the portal, they would be swept aside like so many dead leaves. Strohe fought hard; defending the line, he took a major injury. A high-velocity round tore through his arm, and Strohe fell. He was thought to be dead, but after the victory of Parasol, he was found unconscious amongst several bodies. After The Battle of Division 48D Strohe, Lurit and the other survivors of the Battle of Division 48D were rushed to the Parasol Homeworld, after Vanya successfully repaired the portal once it was retaken. Strohe was rushed to hospital for surgery to remove the bullet and repair damaged nerves; it was successful, but Strohe required some more time to recover. Currently, Strohe is in hospital while his arm heals enough to be considered dischargeable; he is in a room near Lurit, and the two occasionally talk. Category:Characters